


Beautifully Distracting

by hwangsungfairy



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut, body worshipping, re-uploaded fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: OngNiel body worshipping prompt with top!Ong and bottom!Niel - written for the 101 Love Songs Fic Fest (2017 edition)





	Beautifully Distracting

It was a common agreement that Saturday was working out day.

When Seongwoo and Daniel had moved in together, they had transformed one of the rooms into their personal gym, with a few dumbbells (mostly for Daniel) and a treadmill (that one was Seongwoo’s). They also had yoga mats, and sheets with working out instructions were plastered over a wall. They had invested in the material so that they wouldn’t have to pay for a gym membership; moreover, they lived a good forty five minute away from it, and neither of them were ever motivated enough to go through public transportation for such a long time. So given one of the rooms was their bedroom, the other worked pretty well as a mini gym.

Saturday also meant they could get some sleep in the morning, so they usually stayed in bed lazily until noon, then they’d have a light lunch. Once they’d be done washing the dishes, they’d try and get some homework done, then finally, around 3, they’d start exercising.

 

Today, however, Seongwoo did not feel like working out. Instead, what he had in mind could be much more fun for both of them and at least, that’d be the kind of sweat he’d be willing to shed. So when he and Daniel went into their bedroom to get changed into their sports clothes, he tried to drop some hints… which went completely unnoticed by his boyfriend until Seongwoo decided to get physical.

“Niel,” Seongwoo said before back-hugging Daniel, burying his face in his broad shoulders blades.

“Hm?” Daniel turned his head, and let out a giggle when Seongwoo’s hands clasped on his stomach.

“You know I love you?” the elder muttered in his back, his voice muffled by the fabric.

Daniel froze a milli-second and his heart’s pace picked up, biting his lower lip in an attempt at fighting the shy but happy smile that was spreading on his face. He could never get tired of Seongwoo’s sudden love declarations, especially when they were standing so close to each other. He wanted to reciprocate the affection and not only enjoy it, so he did his best untying himself from his boyfriend’s embrace and hugged him with a happy squeal. Seongwoo accommodated his smaller frame in Daniel’s arms, and he let out a sigh of happiness at Daniel’s warmth and enthusiastic hug. He could almost picture puppy ears perking up on the top of his head and an imaginary tail wiggling wildly.

“I love you too,” Daniel finally replied before pecking Seongwoo’s lips.

That definitely pleased Seongwoo, who crashed his mouth on Daniel’s to initiate a kiss that turned out not so innocent pretty quickly. Daniel let out a hum of appreciation as they kissed, and Seongwoo felt all the more happy as the younger man let out a moan when a knee settled between his legs. Seongwoo had a hand under Daniel’s shirt when Daniel pushed him away gently, saliva dropping on his chin and eyes sparkling with excitement. Seongwoo wiped his own mouth, preparing to dive in for another searing kiss when Daniel frowned in fake annoyance.

“Seongwoo, we’re supposed to exercise.” His brows furrowed and he kept his boyfriend at a distance, as if he feared Seongwoo would kiss him senseless again.

“But I wanna do another kind of exercising, _Niel_ ,” the immediate reply was, and Daniel couldn’t help but chuckle at the way Seongwoo insisted on his nickname, his eyes pleading.

“We already skipped last week,” Daniel reasoned, “and you know being fit doesn’t happen magically.”

“I promise I’ll make you sweat and that your muscles will ache just the same with my working out program,” Seongwoo shot back, hands trailing on Daniel’s hips. A shiver ran through the younger’s spine. He knew he was weak for any kind of physical affection coming from his boyfriend, and that especially if the context called for it. Seongwoo came closer, and he nuzzled their noses.

“And not only will you sweat a lot, but I’ll also make you feel really good,” he breathed against Daniel’s open mouth, “how does that sound to you, hm?” he whispered before kissing Daniel once again. The younger male melted into the kiss once more, and his arms circled Seongwoo’s shoulders. Daniel now had his back to one of the walls of their bedroom, with Seongwoo hugging him tightly as they kept kissing for what felt like an eternity.

“See?” Seongwoo muttered between their open-mouthed kisses, “doesn’t that feel good?”

Daniel weakly nodded, drawing the older male to him, silently asking for more.

He unlocked his arms from where they were tightly secured around Seongwoo’s shoulders, and broke away from the kiss. Seongwoo barely had the time to enjoy how bright his eyes were that he was suddenly thrown on Daniel’s shoulders and transported to their gym room. There, Daniel let him down next to the treadmill, and Seongwoo protested.

“We were in the middle of something!”

“You mean, we were being distracted,” Daniel corrected, wiping his mouth with his tank top.

“You are distracting,” Seongwoo winked, and Daniel let out a breathless laughter at that.

“You are too, and that’s why we need to start working out.”

“I-”

“Right now.”

Seongwoo pouted and Daniel laughed again. He came back to Seongwoo to pat his butt with affection, and pecked his lips.

“Be a good boy, the sooner we start, the sooner we’ll be done and the sooner we can do other things.”

Seongwoo rolled his eyes but he pecked Daniel back before letting him go.

“What if I wanna be a bad boy?” Seongwoo asked as he checked that his running shoes were tied.

“Bad boys don’t get what they want,” Daniel answered before picking up some dumbbells.

 

Twenty minutes into running and Seongwoo was bored out of his mind already. At least, Daniel had let him choose the playlist for their exercising cession, but today, even music was not distracting enough. Plus, he couldn’t even check out Daniel as he ran, as they had installed the treadmill so it’d face a wall. The blank surface was not decorated whatsoever, and the sight of it was as boring as it could possibly be. Thinking about Daniel wasn’t helpful, because it was torture to imagine what they could be doing instead of merely exercising. Moreover, Daniel sometimes let out tiny groans he was lifting the dumbbells, and if Seongwoo focused hard enough, he could easily picture these moans coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth in an entirely different context. Oh. These thoughts were pretty distracting and in a good way.

Seongwoo glanced over his shoulder, keeping up with the pace he had set up on the treadmill so he would not fall (he had already once experienced a pretty bad fall because he’d tried to keep running and turn towards Daniel and he had learned his lesson). Daniel was laying down, lifting his dumbbells, tank top sticking close to his torso and legs spread. The shorts he was wearing were quite tight, following the curves of his thighs, and while his ass couldn’t be seen because of his position, Seongwoo knew that the piece of clothing left little space to the imagination. Seongwoo turned off the treadmill, and the machine stopped with a little roar that Daniel didn’t notice thanks to the music being loud enough.

Seongwoo walked to the sound system, which he turned off as well before heading towards Daniel. His boyfriend let go of his dumbbells and sat upright, letting out a sigh of relief. He stretched his arms, and smiled sweetly at Seongwoo. Seongwoo smiled back, and walked around so he’d be able to give him a back hug. Daniel relaxed into the embrace, head lolling on Seongwoo’s chest and hands on his own lap. Seongwoo bent down as to as kiss his forehead, lips brushing his hair as he did so. He went on and kissed a cheek, then the other, and pecked Daniel’s mouth as well before trailing into his neck.

“I’m sweaty,” the younger protested weakly.

“It’s okay,” Seongwoo assured, slipping a hand in Daniel’s shirt.

“I’m really wet,” Daniel insisted, whining.

“I barely touched you babe, you really have no self-control,” Seongwoo teased, his hand grasping one of Daniel’s pecs, massaging a slowly erecting nipple. Daniel gasped, and his eyes shut tight as Seongwoo’s other hand also infiltrated his tank top so as to have an easier access to his chest.

“You know that’s not what I meant- _fuck,_ do that again,” Daniel’s protests died on his lips in a broken moan as Seongwoo twirled his erected nubs between his fingers while leaving pecks on his neck. He proceeded to massage his pecs more fully, and Daniel gave up on holding back his moans of pleasure. Moreover, Seongwoo was now sucking a hickey on the junction of his neck and right shoulder, and all the sensations combined were overwhelming.

“You know what they say about guys who have sensitive nipples?” Seongwoo breathed hotly in Daniel’s ear, rolling one nipple as to make Daniel focus on both his words and the physical attention his body was receiving.

“No, and I don’t want to know- fuck, _Seongwoo_.”

Taking advantage of the fact that Daniel had tilted his head even more against his chest, Seongwoo bent down and kissed him breathlessly, hands never leaving Daniel’s pecs which felt so nice under his palms. Daniel’s chest was heaving, even more so as the kiss kept on lasting. Seongwoo pulled away, and shivered as Daniel let out a small moan.

“Let me breathe,” Daniel protested, body still limp against Seongwoo’s chest. Seongwoo smirked and pecked his lips.

“You like it when I’m rough,” Seongwoo smiled, face back in Daniel’s neck. He gave a small lick on his Adam’s apple, and let his hands wander much further South on the younger’s abs.

“I do,” Daniel admitted, flushing. “But I don’t remember asking to get choked,” he pouted.

“I’m sure you will some time in the future,” Seongwoo said, this time staring in Daniel’s eyes. Daniel flushed and let out an embarrassed whine. Seongwoo laughed at the cute reaction and his hands finally left Daniel’s chest. He also broke away from the back hug and held back a coo as he took in Daniel’s disheveled appearance and the way his eyes were blown wide with growing lust.

Seongwoo switched positions swiftly and found himself facing Daniel, and the latter blinked as he was pushed back on the surface he used to lift his dumbbells, now laying flat on his back. Seongwoo flicked his forehead as Daniel opened his mouth to protest.

“Well, aren’t you going to work out?” Seongwoo said, smirking.

“What do you mean?” Daniel replied on a confused tone.

“Didn’t you insist that today was exercising today, babe? I’ll watch you exercise.”

There was something about Seongwoo’s tone that made it clear that merely watching Daniel was not his true intention, and a shiver ran down the younger’s spine, the blood in his veins rushing with anticipation. He took hold of the dumbbells once again and re-adjusted his position. Meanwhile, Seongwoo sat near his legs and a finger moved slowly from Daniel’s exposed belly button, down his happy trail, to his covered crotch. There, he pressed his finger into the soft fabric and Daniel let out a moan.

Seongwoo licked his lips at the sight of his boyfriend’s arms trembling to hold the weights, and at how he’d furrowed his brows with the effort. He cupped Daniel’s cock through the fabric, and Daniel put back the dumbbells, slowly so as to not provoke any accident. Seongwoo tried to hold back a smile at how his boyfriend’s cock was slowly waking up, and he squeezed it once again, trying to get a good hold of it.

“Seongwoo,” Daniel’s voice reached a higher tone, and that also had Seongwoo’s blood rush south.

“I’m gonna help you exercise the lower part of your body, Niel,” Seongwoo told him, still massaging the most sensitive part of his body in a way that was excruciatingly slow and didn’t bring Daniel enough satisfaction. He let go of Daniel’s semi-erected penis, drawing out a pained sigh from Daniel, and considered making himself comfortable between his boyfriend’s legs when he realized they wouldn’t both fit on the surface.

In a similar fashion to the one his boyfriend had lifted him earlier, Seongwoo stood up and craddled Daniel in his arms. A small cry of surprise escaped the youngers’s mouth as his hands enclosed Seongwoo’s neck safely. Seongwoo chuckled at how small Daniel would almost seem if he wasn’t so big compared to him, and he pecked his nose.

“What are you doing?” Daniel whined.

“Bathroom or bedroom?” Seongwoo answered his question with another one, and his boyfriend pouted.

“Bedroom,” Daniel decided in a heartbeat, “we showered earlier anyway and it’s not like we’re dirty right now.”

Seongwoo nodded and made his way to their bedroom, walking much slower as he was still holding Daniel in his arms, bridal-style.

“I’ll break up with you if you drop me after picking me up like this,” Daniel warned him.

“You’re not that heavy,” Seongwoo rolled his eyes, “I could hold two like you,” he challenged, and that had his boyfriend raise a brow at that.

“Pretty sure you can’t actually do that,” the blond shook his head.

“Well, yeah, there isn’t anyone who could possibly compare to you hence why you’re the only one I’m holding.”

Seongwoo dropped Daniel on the bed gently, and the latter flushed at the pick-up line.

“Why do you have to be like this?” Daniel whined, burying his face into his hands.

“Because you’re the most beautiful man I know and because you are the love of my life,” Seongwoo replied in a heartbeat, not even blushing as he uttered his confession. Daniel knew he was somewhat nervous inwardly, but he was amazingly gifted at telling the most breath-taking love confessions and keeping up a serious, yet loving face while doing so. That made Daniel’s heart flutter each time and he could feel himself falling in love with Seongwoo all over again.

“I wish I had your way with words,” Daniel said in a small voice before launching himself at Seongwoo in a bone-crushing hug, burying his face into his neck as he did so, “I love you too, so so so so much. I want to stay with you, always.”

“And we’ll stay together,” Seongwoo assured him, hugging him back.

 

They enjoyed bathing into the other’s warmth, and then broke away, still smiling at each other. “Now shall we continue what we started earlier?” Seongwoo smirked, his fingers tugging at Daniel’s shorts.

“I-I guess,” Daniel flushed before capturing his mouth into another searing kiss. Seongwoo answered it with passion, but suddenly broke it to help Daniel take off his tank top. Seongwoo’s shirt followed quickly because Daniel started whining how it wasn’t fair he was the only one undressing and how he also wanted to see Seongwoo.

“You’re so impatient,” the elder teased, squeezing Daniel’s cheeks with a hand, making his lips all pouty. Daniel furrowed his brows as if trying to look sad, and Seongwoo laughed before pecking his lips. “You’re so dumb,” Seongwoo added, his hands traveling down Daniel’s torso. “And you’re dumber for liking me,” Daniel shot back, his own hands following the curve of Seongwoo’s back, drawing him closer to him.

They stayed kneeling on the bed for a little while, kissing and licking into each other’s mouth appreciatively, until Seongwoo finally pushed Daniel on his back. The younger lay on the comfortable mattress, lips swollen with how much they’d been kissed, and eyes wet already. His fringe was stuck to his forehead because of the sweat he’d shed between exercising and their making out, and Seongwoo thought it was a wonder how Daniel managed to look this cute yet also this sexy.

His body wasn’t exactly cute, and his chest heaving allowed Seongwoo to appreciate the curves of his muscles, from his pecs that he had massaged earlier to his well-defined abs he planned on kissing more, to the v of his hips that led to his lower body. Daniel’s body was similar to art, to one of those antique Greek statues of young men whose bodies were the epitome of perfection and made you wonder how it’d feel to touch the rock-hard muscles.

Contrary to those lifeless statues, Daniel’s body felt very much alive and warm under Seongwoo’s touch, and nothing could ever compare to feeling his tender skin under the pads of his fingertips, admire it as it turned different shades of red as it kept being touched or kissed, and repeat those gestures over and over. He would never get tired of Daniel’s body and discovering it again and again as it transformed. An adorable, loveable face on a gorgeous body and an even more beautiful mind, and Seongwoo was so, so, so in love. He bent down to kiss Daniel, and his hands started massaging his boyfriend’s thighs, appreciating how full they felt under his fingers.

He broke away from the kiss, leaving a breathless Daniel whining at the loss of contact. The sight of his boyfriend begging for another kiss had him shivering and left him weak, so he initiated another one, and another one, knowing Daniel wouldn’t ever be satisfied.

“Baby,” Seongwoo moaned as Daniel’s hips met his in a slow grind. Daniel attached his lips to his neck and brought Seongwoo’s body against his without stopping his hip movements. Seongwoo’s hips met Daniel’s as they kept thrusting into each other languidly, and he let his boyfriend suck a hickey into this neck.

Nevertheless, he eventually wiggled his way out of Daniel’s embrace, and this time didn’t give in because of the younger’s pout.

“Don’t,” Seongwoo said, flicking his forehead, “there’s so many parts of you I want to kiss,” he added in a husky voice. He watched as Daniel gulped down, and nodded weakly. His semi-erection from earlier was back, and Seongwoo knew it was only a matter of time before they were both aroused completely. He stole another kiss from Daniel’s lips and worked his way down his torso. He took his time with Daniel’s nipples, circling them with his mouth, licking with attention and biting them too.

Then, he proceeded to kiss his abs while his hands busied themselves with his thighs. He reached Daniel’s happy trail and aimed for even lower, mouth not quite touching Daniel’s cock whose semi-erected form was apparent through his boxer briefs. He kissed the tip through the fabric, but went on and attached his lips to Daniel’s right thigh.

“Seongwoo,” Daniel moaned, wiggling at the sight of his boyfriend’s head so close to his crotch.

Seongwoo did not answer but his head shot up, hair messy and lips swollen. He sat up so he could take off Daniel’s boxers and his own, and his hands ran back and forth on Daniel’s thighs, fingers pressing into some spots. Daniel gulped at the sight of his older boyfriend kneeling between his thighs, staring at them like he wanted to devour them. Suddenly, Seongwoo lifted his left thigh, and, still staring at it while his fingers dug into it, opened his mouth.

“Have I already told you how much I love your thighs?”

Daniel’s cock twitched at that. He had noticed Seongwoo kissing his thighs a lot or touching them even in public, but he’d never thought he liked them this much. He couldn’t deny that the way Seongwoo’s eyes were taking in the sight of his spread thighs with so much desire turned him on. Them being completely naked and so close physically helped his arousal a lot, but Daniel knew that now, he wouldn’t be able to enjoy Seongwoo touching his thighs in public without feeling this kind of excitement.

Seongwoo shuffled closer, close to the point Daniel was able to wrap his legs around his waist, however with some difficulty. But Seongwoo seemed to enjoy the contact a lot, and Daniel thought a little discomfort was nothing compared to the lust painted on his boyfriend’s face. The younger felt his own face blush at the intimate position, at Seongwoo’s erection grazing the cleft of his ass and at his fingers digging into his thighs, leaving reddish marks on them.

“I almost wish you had kept your boxers on,” Seongwoo said, licking his lips. “You would’ve looked so pretty with the fabric sticking to your curves,” he added, this time staring at Daniel’s untouched erection that begged for attention.

“It would’ve been really uncomfortable, though”, Daniel argued in a small voice, desperate because the kind of physical contact his boyfriend was offering him was not enough. He wanted Seongwoo to keep kissing his body, to prepare him, to make him love as soon as possible. He wanted to feel his tongue against his skin, and he very much wanted to feel Seongwoo inside of him, and that desire could only grow stronger with the way Seongwoo’s cock was merely buried into his ass cheeks and lazily moving, not inside yet. Seongwoo was grinding against him from the exterior, but Daniel longed for a deeper sensation.

Seongwoo suddenly smiled warmly at him and bent down the best he could to reach Daniel’s mouth with his. “It’s okay babe, you look the prettiest naked,” he said, eyes locking with Daniel in a lasting eye-contact making them both flush, “and your body is the most beautiful,” he added in between pecks on Daniel’s lips, “you’re so gorgeous, I could kiss you everywhere and yet not be satisfied, I want to love your body in ways that’ll make you scream my name-” Seongwoo interrupted himself to breathe, and finished breathlessly “fuck- Daniel I love you so much.” His passionate kiss almost took Daniel by surprise, but soon their tongues were meeting in a messy exchange, teeth sometimes grazing. They groaned, feeling their bodies asking for more, and broke away, unable to tear off their eyes off each other.

“I love you too,” Daniel said, teary-eyed. He wiped his eyes furiously, and shot Seongwoo a breath-taking, happy smile. He tried to utter his next words, only to be stopped by his erratic breathing. Seongwoo kissed his forehead and smiled at him encouragingly. His cheeks now crimson, Daniel opened his mouth, and his voice had never sounded so small and timid. “I need you,” he said before hiding his face with his hands, even though Seongwoo could tell he was blushing. Seongwoo also knew there was more to these words, given the current situation. He took a deep breathe and cuddled Daniel, and kissed one of his ears before whispering hotly against it.

“I’ll make love to you, baby.”

Seongwoo managed to get out of Daniel’s sweet embrace to go wash his hands, and when he came back to their room, he fetched some lube and condoms from a drawer. He sat up between Daniel’s thighs once again after having kissed his lips. He was about to take off the cap of the lube bottle when Daniel nudged him with one of his knees, making him look up.

“Yes?” Seongwoo asked.

“Could we… could we do it without one today?”

Seongwoo blinked and chuckled when Daniel turned redder – if that was even possible and protested weakly that if Seongwoo didn’t want to they didn’t have to.

“Sure baby, anything for you,” Seongwoo agreed before kissing his nose. “I’ll help you clean up.”

Daniel nodded and gulped nervously. Seongwoo lubed his fingers and circled Daniel’s entrance, caressing his body with his free hand in what he hoped was a soothing manner. He pushed one finger in and observed Daniel’s face as he clenched around his intruding finger, eyebrows furrowed and eyes shut tight.

“Breathe, Niel.”

Daniel nodded and did so, forcing his body to relax as a second finger joined the first one. He fisted the sheets and bit his lips, breathing loudly. Seongwoo worked his fingers inside him in slow motions, and added more lube on a third finger before also pushing that one in. Daniel’s body was slowly adapting, but still tight. Seongwoo also forced himself to remember to breathe in and out, and seeing as Daniel seemed to be relaxing, his free hand went under one of Daniel’s thighs, caressing the flesh.

“Babe can I try something?” Seongwoo asked, now thrusting his fingers in Daniel.

His younger boyfriend nodded, eyes opening with curiosity. Seongwoo lifted the leg he’d been massaging until it was resting on his shoulder. He bit at the flesh he could reach, and let out an appreciative groan at the wider angle he had now. Daniel gasped as he was being stretched in an unusual position, but he trusted Seongwoo so he let him have his way.

“You’re so beautiful,” Seongwoo breathed as he was paying close attention to his fingers penetrating Daniel in a steady rhythm. That had Daniel blushing all the way to the top his chest and moan a shy “thank you.”

Deciding Daniel was loose enough, Seongwoo stopped preparing him to lube his own cock. After making sure Daniel was fine with the new angle, Seongwoo went in, slowly, until he was entirely buried inside Daniel. He shook his head, flicking his sweaty fringe out of his eyes so as to take a better look at Daniel. He was, as expected, the most beautiful in Seongwoo’s eyes, right now and forever, mouth opening and closing, gasping for air, eyes red and wet, legs wide spread, his body and soul welcoming him in entirely. His cock was leaking on his abs, begging for attention, and Seongwoo was surprised he hadn’t attempted at touching himself to get some relief.

“How are you feeling, Niel?” Seongwoo asked, still not moving.

“I’m good,” Daniel groans, every move reminding him Seongwoo was inside him. “Move, please,” he asked, and he sounded so pleading Seongwoo immediately thrusted in him. Daniel let out a loud scream at that and Seongwoo would’ve been worried had he not gotten used to how vocal Daniel was in bed. Seongwoo was pretty noisy himself, but Daniel was way louder, whether he screamed Seongwoo’s name or begged him to move faster, or moaned in pleasure, his voice reaching high tonalities it usually didn’t. The best thing about making love with Daniel, however, was how he cried when he orgasmed.

The first time it had happened, Seongwoo had been surprised but hadn’t thought much of it. But it had kept happening and when he had confronted Daniel about it, he’d gotten hit and Daniel had gone “Don’t make fun of me!!”, embarrassed his boyfriend would joke about his body mechanism of “I cry when I come”. Now Seongwoo just loved it and each time they made love, always got turned on by Daniel crying in pleasure as he came.

Daniel kept getting louder with each thrust, and Seongwoo could tell they were both close. He let go of Daniel’s leg, slowing down his erratic pace to do so, and bent Daniel over as he picked up his rhythm again. Daniel’s tears were streaming on his cheeks, and he was blabbering sweet and loving words to Seongwoo, not completely making sense. Seongwoo answered them as he could, and crashed his lips onto Daniel’s as the latter wrapped his legs around his waist, bringing always closer.

He broke the kiss and encouraged Daniel not to hold back, and was rewarded by Daniel reaching his orgasm first, his name screamed at the top of his lungs. Seongwoo followed immediately, and buried his face in Daniel’s sweaty torso as he also screamed his boyfriend’s name.

 

It took them a minute to calm down and for Seongwoo to slip out of Daniel, muttering a “sorry love” as Daniel winced at the loss of contact. Daniel immediately made grabby hands at Seongwoo and soon he was laying on his side by Daniel who was still laying on his back, and he had one hand thrown around the younger’s waist. Daniel circled Seongwoo’s shoulders and made a happy, squealing noise as their cheeks rubbed against each other.

“One day you’re gonna break your vocal chords and I won’t explain how it happened,” Seongwoo said, pinching Daniel’s sides.

“But I love you,” Daniel pouted.

“And I love you more,” Seongwoo replied, pecking his nose, “Have I ever mentioned you’re the love of my life?” he asked, making Daniel laugh.

“You mention that at least once a day,” He smiled brightly, hugging Seongwoo tighter.

A few minutes went by and Daniel was dozing off when Seongwoo left his arms, and he whined.

“Daniel, we need to clean up,” Seongwoo pecked his forehead.

“Okayyy,” Daniel said, not moving at all.

Seongwoo went to the bathroom to get some wet towels and some water to drink, and when he came back, Daniel stayed still, lazily letting his boyfriend clean him up, sometimes groaning at the feeling of Seongwoo’s fingers back into him. Once they were all set and hydrated again, Seongwoo snuggled back into Daniel’s arms, letting his head rest against his shoulder.

“Seongwoo?” Daniel muttered as they were both falling asleep.

“Hmm?”

“You’re also the love of my life,” Daniel smiled happily, the corner of his eyes crinkling. His heart’s pace picked up when Seongwoo kissed him tenderly on the lips, answering with a “Love you so much,” before they both fell asleep for real.


End file.
